Miss You TaoHun 1shoot
by Ms RH 09
Summary: "Belum.. sebatas berciuman saja aku belum pernah..." Sehun bertemu seseorang di kereta, dia bernama Huang Zi Tao, dia tidak tahu jika Tao sudah menyukainya sejak festival musim panas... ketika Sehun mempunyai perasaan yang sama, Tao tiba-tiba pergi...meninggalkannya BL. YAOI. TAOHUN NOT HUNTAO -". DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. Review sangat dibutuhkan :)


Title:** Miss You **

Author: **Mr. Regal Hunter**

Genre: G, AU, romance, WAFF.

Fandom: **EXO**

Couples: _TaoHun_

Disclaimer: **EXO** belongs to **GOD** and their parents….

Summary: _"Belum. Sebatas berciuman saja aku belum pernah…"_

A/N: **Inspired by Simple Plan Jet Lag**. Typos, gaje, abal, kata2 lebay, hahahah mohon dimaklumi, author masih belajar… RCL boleh2 saja… ^^

**oxXXxo**

Bel panjang telah membuat telingaku berdengung. Aku menarik sudut bibirku sedikit, akhirnya berakhir juga hari ini. Semua mata pelajaran yang tak kusenangi telah berlalu, rasanya begitu cepat, aku senang. Aku agak berlari keluar kelas, aku tidak mau ketinggalan kereta sore ini. Waktu lalu, aku harus menunggu berjam-jam untuk menunggu kereta berikutnya, hasilnya? Pukul 9 aku baru pulang, menyebalkan. Tak lupa kulepas jas kuning sekolahku, aku memang tidak mau disangka anak sekolah, bukan tidak mau, tapi hanya malu saja.

Langkahku makin kupercepat saat menuruni ribuan anak tangga stasiun bawah tanah itu. Di tepi bibir rel aku duduk. Hanya dengan menunggu 10 menit, yah mungkin kuang lebih keretaku datang. Aku segera masuk, gerbong yang kutempati memang agak lenggang. Mungkin karena sore hari? Atau karena ini hari Sabtu? Lupakan. Kukaitkan sepasang _headset_ di telinga, mengeluarkan sebuah buku artikel yang cukup tebal pemberian dari ketua OSIS sekolahku dalam rangka _souvenir_ atas kehadiranku dalam sosialisasi tidak penting.

_Go green_, bioteknologi, _global warming_.. hah, membosankan. Kusandarkan kepalaku di dinding gerbong tepat dimana aku duduk. Sedikit bergentar, tapi tak apa, mungkin aku terlalu lelah. Aku lapar, sial permainan lempar bola tadi membuat tanganku terkilir, sialan kau Luhan! Seenaknya saja melemparku tanpa memperhatikan aba-abaku, eh? Lempar bola dengan aba-aba? Aneh. Kupejamkan kedua mataku, aku capek dengan ini.

_'Bug…'_ akh, apakah buku ini harus jatuh? Dengan terpaksa aku membungkuk untuk mengambil buku itu, namun ketika aku ingin meraihnya, sebuah tangan entah darimana telah memungutnya terlebih dahulu, aku melempar pandangan kepada orang yang tengah memegang bukuku, seorang laki-laki dengan rambut merah dan jaket hitam, memakai 5 tindik sekaligus di kedua telinganya. Aku menaruh rasa curiga pada orang ini, dengan senyum kecil, ia memberiku buku itu.

"Terima kasih." Kataku singkat. Ia lalu duduk di sampingku, aku lalu fokus dengan buku itu, tidak, mencoba fokus dan fokus, tapi tidak bisa. "Kau tidak memakai jas sekolah?" tanya orang ini sambil menatap ke depan, aku melayangkan pandanganku padanya, "Apa urusanmu?" dia diam.

"Aku hanya berfikir, kau lebih pantas memakai jas sekolah, dengan seperti itu, kau tidak terlihat aneh." Orang ini menyebalkan, kenapa dia berfikir jika aku ini aneh? Aku berkata, "Aku? Aneh? Tidak terbalik?" ia memamerkan giginya sambil menjawab, "Kau disangka orang aneh dengan _nametags_ di dada kirimu itu.." sontak aku menutupi dadaku. Dia malah tertawa, sialan. "Percuma kau tutupi, aku juga tidak bisa membacanya." Jelasnya, eh?

"Kau tidak bisa membaca huruf _hangul_?" dia menggeleng, ia melirikku sejenak, lalu berkata, "Aku bukan orang Korea asli." Aku menganggukkan kepala kecil. "Lalu?" rasa penasaranku mulai kambuh, "Aku lahir di _North Virgil Avenue_." Tetap saja nama itu terdengar asing bagiku. Tapi aku yakin itu di luar benua Asia. "Tidak tahu? Itu di Los Angeles." Aku bergumam 'o'ria. Aku mengamati wajahnya saat dia memandangku, ada yang aneh, "Tapi mukamu seperti orang Asia." Sambil tersenyum simpul ia berkata, "Memang, orang tuaku adalah orang China, mereka pindah sejak mereka menikah."

"Jadi, kau sering menaiki kereta?" dia berbalik bertanya, aku terdiam, "Ya.. lalu kenapa kau di Korea?" itu salah satu pertanyaan yang mengganjal dalam pikiranku. Dia kembali melirikku dengan matanya yang unik itu, "Tidak boleh? Haha, aku hanya kuliah dan mencari pekerjaan sampingan saja." Entah kenapa aku ingin mengetahui seluk beluk kehidupan pria ini lebih dalam, "Berapa umurmu?" tanyaku kemudian.

"Dua puluh tahun. Kenapa?" aku membulatkan kedua mataku, "Kau bohong.." tuduhku padanya, ia kembali tertawa, entah kenapa, suara tawa pria ini seperti anak kecil. Kereta mulai melambat seiring berjalannya waktu, sebuah stasiun telah menghadang. Ini masih 1 blok dengan stasiun di mana aku turun. Dia berdiri, "Satu lagi, siapa namamu?" dia menghembuskan nafas cukup berat, "Namaku, seperti orang China pada umumnya…" setelah mengatakan kalimat itu, dia lenyap di balik pintu kereta yang menutup otomatis, ia sekilas mengangkat telapak tangan kananya.

Kecewa yah, kecewa, dia belum menjawab pertanyaan terakhirku. Memang terakhir, karena aku tak tahu kapan kami akan bertemu. Aku melirik arlojiku yang menunjukkan pukul 5.30, sebentar lagi. Tidak sengaja, aku menangkap sebuah benda yang menyita pandanganku. Sebuah dompet, persis seperti punyaku. Apa memang punyaku? Yah, mungkin aku menjatuhkannya saat duduk tadi. Ku ambil dompetku dan memasukannya di tas. Laju kereta mulai melambat lagi, saatnya aku turun. Waktunya pulang.

Aku harap dapat bertemu dengan laki-laki itu lagi.

oxXXxo

Angin berhembus cukup sejuk saat kubuka jendela kamar apartemen yang sengaja aku sewa, sendirian, jauh dari orangtua, seperti laki-laki yang kutemui kemarin. Aku sedikit meregangkan otot-otot lalu masih sempat mengusap kedua matyaku. Dengan nyawa yang belum sepenuhnya terkumpul, aku beranjak ke kamar mandi. Setelah kubasuh seluruh tubuhku, aku malangkah ke dapur, kubuka kulkas, hanya berisi cemilan kecil, mana kenyang? Baiklah, mungkin aku akan pergi mencari sarapan. Ku ambil dompet yang berada di tasku, aku kembali menemukan kejanggalan. Kenapa ada 2 dompet? Syukurlah, aku menemukan dompetku, kusisihkan ke sisi lain ranjangku agar tak tertukar. Kugeledah isi dompet itu, sampai aku menemukan sebuah kartu nama.

Huang Zi Tao.

Dan fotonya? Benar, aku sangat kenal dengan mata unik itu. Tidak salah lagi, ini miliknya. Aneh, dompet kami sangat persis, ah, siapa peduli. Aku hanya harus mengembalikan dompet ini pada pemiliknya. Mataku mencari alamat pria bernama Huang ini, _bingo_! Aku tersenyum, kenapa? Karena aku bisa bertemu lagi dengan pria ini ha-ha-ha. Kau mulai gila Oh Se Hoon.

Kutatap pintu besar bertuliskan nomor 235 yang agak berisik. Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku, dan memastikan kebenaran alamat ini. Ternyata dia juga tinggal di apartemen, aku pikir dia mempunyai rumah. Dengan ragu, aku menekan bel kamarnya. Ada teriakan dari dalam, dan itu sukses membuatku kaget.

"KAU TIDAK TAHU AKU SEDANG…" dia tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Aku tersenyum lebar sambil memamerkan dompetnya, "Mencari dompet.." lanjutnya beberapa detik kemudian. Senyumku kulenyapkan, "Dompetmu terjatuh saat kau turun dari kereta, awalnya aku pikir itu punyaku, karena itu sangat mirip dengan dompetku, lalu aku memungutnya, maaf." Kulihat, Huang menghembuskan nafasnya lega, "Syukurlah, kau sudah menemukannya, aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika aku kehilangan dompet itu." Wangi parfum khas menusuk hidungku, _not bad_, aku suka. Kulirik isi kamarnya yang berantakan, mungkin dia frustasi mencari dompetnya, dia lalu mengambil dompetnya dari genggamanku. Huang menyadari jika aku memperhatikan isi kamarnya, lalu dengan sigap, ia menutupinya dengan tubuhnya yang kekar, ya dia kekar! Aku tidak bohong! Dengan kaos tanpa lengan dan celana jeans hitam berbeda denganku yang mengenakan jaket putih dan sebuah topi berwarna senada.

"Ehm, _wait_.." dia memasuki kamrnya mengambil jaket hitam merah yang tergantung, dengan cepat dia menutup pintu kamar itu dan menguncinya. "Ayo…" ajaknya, "Ke mana?" tanyaku kemudian. "Aku yakin kau belum sarapan, jadi, aku mengajakmu untuk sarapan, … denganku.." dia mengucapkan kata denganku dengan nada menggantung. Aku tak menanggapi ajakannya, aku sibuk mengamati mata unik itu, caranya melirik dan caranya tersenyum. "Maksudku, sebagai tanda terima kasih, aku akan menlaktirmu sarapan.. _how_?" aku hanya mengangguk kecil, tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun, ia menggenggam pergelangan tanganku dan menarikku keluar apartemen.

Mentari mulai meninggi ketika kami sampai di sebuah kedai makanan mirip café dekat apartemen dimana Huang tinggal. Aku belum menyentuh latteku, sedangkan dia, dengan pasti memasukkan cairan ini ke mulutnya. "Terima kasih untuk sarapannya Huang.." aku terkejut saat melihat Huang tersedak, ia mengambil sapu tangan pandanya dan menyeka latte yang menetes di sudut bibirnya, "Huang? Jangan panggil aku dengan nama marga! Panggil aku Tao.." ralatnya. "Eh? Ya, Tao, Tao-_hyung_." Kataku, kali ini mata unik itu menatapku dengan pandangan tidak suka, "Tao saja, aku tidak mau dipanggil dengan sebutan _hyung_, selisih umur kita kurang lebih hanya 1 tahun.." aku berdecak kesal, "Ck.. bilang saja kau ingin merasa muda.."

"Hahaha, ternyata kau tahu…" aku membalas tawanya, "Katamu, kau juga memiliki pekerjaan sampingan, apa?" dia mengaduk lattenya yang tinggal setengah cangkir. "Photografer.."

"Objek yang kau foto?" dia berfikir, mimiknya nampak lucu dari sebelumnya, "Banyak haha.." aku mengerucutkan bibirku, "Apa kau harus tahu semua tentang hidupku?" aku lalu menyela, "Tidak juga.." aku menggigit bawah bibirku gugup. Kami diam beberapa saat, dengan sengaja atau tidak mata kami saling bertemu, cukup lama kami saling menatap, sampai akhirnya dia mengucapkan kalimat, "Kau manis.." apa?

"Apa katamu?" tanyaku memastikan jika telingaku benar-benar baik. "Tidak, aku bilang _cake_ ini manis.." katanya sambil menunjuk _stawberry cake_ yang menjadi sarapan kami. "Oh.." hanya itu yang kuucapkan. "Aku belum tahu namamu.."

"Kau ingin tahu namaku?" candaku padanya, "Ha-ha-ha, lucu.." ucapnya bosan, aku tertawa melihatnya. "Baiklah, aku Oh Se Hoon, panggil saja aku Sehun.."

"Bagaimana jika aku memanggilmu dengan 'Oh'? itu lebih lucu daripada Huang hahaha.." aku tertawa bersamanya, bahagia. Yah, aku sangat senang bertemu dengannya, dia ini….sosok yang berbeda, jujur, sampai saat ini, aku sangat nyaman berada di sampingnya. Atau mungkin aku memang menyukainya? Haha, lucu.

"Kau tahu? Aku pikir kita bisa manjalin hubungan lebih jauh, seperti…" jangan bilang! Jangan bilang!

"Bertukar nomor telefon?" fyuh… aku mengambil nafas lega, tulang rusukku terasa runtuh ketika mendengar kalimatnya yang aneh itu. Lantas aku mengeluarkan ponsel hitamku yang lagi-lagi sama dengannya. Kami saling padang dan tertawa. Hari ini adalah hari terbaikku.

**oxXXxo**

Kurasakan getaran dari ponselku saat aku sibuk mengerjakan tugas di depan laptop. Luraih ponselku dan sebuah pesan telah masuk.

_[From : TaoZi~_

_To : Sehunnie XD_

_08.56_

_Apa kabar? :P] _

Aku tertawa membacanya, beberapa jam yang lalu kami bertemu, dan sekarang dia menanyakan kabarku. Dasar orang aneh.

_[To : TaoZi~_

_From : Sehunnie XD_

_08.58_

_Buruk. Aku lapar, di dapur tidak ada makanan…]_

Dia tak mebalasnya, cukup lama. Tak berapa lama kemudian, pintu kamarku terketuk. Aku segera membukanya, aku nampak terkejut melihat seorang laki-laki berpipi gempal menenteng sebuah paket makanan. "Dengan Tuan Oh Se Hoon?" aku mengangguk pasrah.

"Ini makanan pesanan Tuan Huang Zi Tao, dia berkata makanan ini harus jatuh di tangan pria bernama Oh Se Hoon." Jelasnya, aku bingung, "Tap—tapi…"

"Tuan, Anda cukup menerimanya. Terima kasih." Dia berkata sambil membenarkan topinya. Dengan keraguan aku menerimanya, "Terima kasih, Minseok-shi.." kataku sempat melirik _nametags_nya. Ia hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk. Aku heran, dia memang lelaki paling aneh di dunia, kuputuskan untuk menelfonnya.

_"Good night…"_

"Ya, terserah.. kenapa kau mengirimiku makanan?"

_"Katamu, kau lapar?" _

"Aku bisa keluar dan membeli makanan sendiri.."

_"Ini sudah malam, terlalu berbahaya.."_

"Apa maksudmu?"

_"Tidak.. Oh iya, kau suka makanannya?"_ aku melirik makanan itu sekilas.

"Ya, sampai aku belum mencobanya.."

_"Oh, baiklah, aku tidak ingin mengganggu jam makanmu."_

"Tao.."

_Tuuut_…. Sialan! Seenaknya saja dia menutup panggilanku.

Satu pesan singkat kembali masuk dalam _inbox_, ini menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Mataku tidak kuat lagi untuk menatap layar laptop, kuhempaskan tubuhku di ranjang sambil kubuka pesan itu.

_[From : TaoZi~_

_To : Sehunnie XD_

_10.09_

_Have e nice dream, Honey ^^] _

Dengan kekuatan mata yang hanya berkisar 5 watt, aku membalasnya.

_[To : TaoZi~_

_From : Sehunnie XD_

_10.09_

_Too Panda…]_

oxXXxo

Sentuhan terakhir, dan selesai. Kututup tempat makanku yang berbentuk wajah panda lucu yang sudah lama tidak kupakai. Sepasang sungpit kuletakkan pada penjepit di sisinya. Aku masih bisa mencium wangi aroma makanan yang masih hangat itu, makanan itu sengaja aku buat untuk Tao. Yah, sebagai ganti makan malam kemarin, mungkin tak semahal dan seenak makanan kemarin, tapi dia harus tahu aku sengaja belanja pagi buta hanya untuk ini. Sekarang, aku berangkat menuju stasiun. Sebuah pesan singkat telah ku kirim padanya, yah semacam janjian untuk bertemu lagi di stasiun, toh dia juga ada kuliah.

Aku tidak sabar untuk memberikannya. Berkali-kali kulirik jendela gerbong kereta yang membawaku, agar cepat sampai di stasiun kedua. Aku duduk persis di mana aku dan Tao bertemu untuk pertama kalinya. Senyumku bertambah mengembang ketika kulihat sosoknya yang memasuki gerbong ini dan langsung menatapku. Tidak seperti kemarin, kali ini dia membawa tas bermotif macan tutul dengan kemeja hitam. Sialan! Dia kelihatan keren sekali, sedangkan aku? Jelas berbeda, kali ini aku memakai jas sekolahku tercinta ha-ha-ha, tidak lucu.

"Aku baru sadar jika kampusku dan sekolahmu itu dekat juga." Katanya membuka perbincangan, "Eh? Benarkah?" itu tanggapanku, ia mengangguk kecil dan mulai berkata lagi, "Kita bisa pulang bersama." Aku langsung menyetujuinya. Kira-kira 10 menit kami sampai di stasiun pemberhentian. Aku berjalan di sampingnya, kami saling berbincang lagi dengan selingan _joke_ aneh darinya yang selalu membuatku tertawa. Ketika kami sampai di sekolahku, aku menahannya sejenak, "Apa?" tanya Tao heran. Aku mengeluarkan tempat makanku, dan memberikannya, "Apa ini?" tanya Tao lagi, kali ini bisa kulihat raut wajah penuh rasa penasaran.

"Ini bom, tentu saja makanan! Itu sebagai ganti makan malam tadi malam." Dia mendorong tempat makan itu menjauhi tubuhnya, "Tidak usah." Tolaknya halus, tapi aku memaksanya. "Tao, terima atau aku akan membunuhmu!" dia malah tertawa, "Ancamanmu tidak mempan.. sudah, aku pergi." Ketika dia membalikkan badannya aku berkata, "Jika kau tidak menerimanya, jangan harap kita bisa bertemu lagi." Tao menghentikan langkahnya, ia mendekatiku, dan merebut tempat makan itu secepat mungkin, "Kau pembujuk yang profesional!" katanya. Kemudian, dia pergi, rasa lega merambat di sendi lengan dan dadaku, aku sangat lega.

Tao. Tao. Tao. Aku sibuk menggambar _manga _yang tidak jelas diselembar kertas buram hasil rampokanku terhadap Luhan, teman sebangkuku, sekaligus musuhku, bercanda. Setelah istirahat adalah mata pelajaran yang paling membosankan, sejarah. Kulihat Luhan malah mengotak atik ponselnya dibawah laci meja, aku meneruskan gambarku.

"Siapa yang sedang kau gambar itu?" tanya Luhan mengagetkanku. Aku hanya menjawab, "Bukan siapa-siapa, lagipula itu bukan urusanmu hehe.." Luhan menepuk lenganku. "Pacar barumu ya?" kata Luhan seenaknya, aku hampir saja memekik. Kuremat kertas itu dan membuangnya di laci. "Hah, lupakan!" ucapku, "Mengakulah Sehun, aku sudah mengenalmu lama.." goda Luhan, "Kau ini!"

_'BRAK!'_ meja bangkuku terasa terpukul. Aku sangat terkejut, "Oh Se Hoon, siapa yang pertama kali membuat peta dunia?" Aku gugup, aku tahu, aku belajar tadi malam, tapi semua tiba-tiba _blank_. Lalu aku menjawab, "Huang Zi Tao.. eh, bukan Taylor Swift, maksudku.." Luhan berbisik, "Gerardus Mercartor _pabo_!" lalu aku menyambung, "Ya, Gerardus Manchaster _pabo_.." seisi kelas menertawakanku. Termasuk Luhan, "Tuan Oh Se Hoon, sebelum kau pulang, kamr mandi pria telah menunggumu untuk dibersihkan." Ucap Joonmyeon-nim dengan entengnya.

"Huahahaha!" kudengar tawa kemenangan dari mulut Luhan. "Kenapa kau tertawa?!" tanyaku ketus sambil mengacak rambutku sendiri, "Hahaha, salah sendiri! Tadi aku bilang Gerardus Mercartor.. dasar _pabo_! Hahahaha"

Kubanting ember dan alat pel di gudang, segera aku berlari setelah menyadari jika Tao telah menungguku. Buktinya banyak _miscall _darinya yang tidak kuangkat karena sibuk dengan hukuman bodoh itu. Sesampainya di gerbang, aku mengatur nafasku yang memburu sambil membungkukkan badan, badanku pegal sekali!

"Ada ekstra?" Tanya Tao saat aku sudah bisa mengatur deru nafasku, aku menggeleng. "Lalu?" dia memberi pertanyaan lagi ketika kami berjalan, "Hukuman, tadi aku melakukan kesalahan, jadi aku diberi hukuman."

"Kesalahan? Kesalahan apa? Tak kusangka kau ini siswa yang nakal juga.." kulihat ia menggelengkan kepala, "Aku salah menjawab pertanyaan, siapa pembuat peta dunia.." dia melirikku, "Apa jawabanmu?" seketika aku menjawab, "Huang Zi Tao, lalu Taylor Swift, padahal yang benar Gerardus Mercartor." Eh? Apakah aku menyebutkan namanya? Bodoh!

"Hmppf~ Huahahahahahahaha! Kau menyebut namaku? Ahahaha.." baru kali ini aku melihatnya tertawa begitu lepas, "Hahahaha! Aku ingin menangis!" ucapnya sambil menyeka sudut matanya yang telah berbuih. Aku melipat kedua tanganku di dada, "Sudah lupakan!_ By the way_, bagaimana makananku? Enak?"

"Biasa saja, sampai-sampai aku menghabiskannya." Aku tersenyum mendengar pernyataannya, aku sama sekali tak menyangka dia menghabiskan makanan yang super tidak enak itu. Tao dan aku menunggu kereta, sesekali kuminum _soft drink_ yang sempat kami beli. Sore ini stasiun penuh, aku hampir saja kehilangan jejak Tao ketika menuruni tangga, untung saja dia lalu menggenggam tanganku. Aku berdiri ketika kereta sudah melambat, tubuhku diserang oleh tubuh orang-orang dari berbagai arah. Tiba-tiba sebuah tarikan di pinggangku memaksaku untuk masuk dalam kereta, kali ini bisa kulihat jelas 3 tindik yang menghiasi telinga Tao, jarak kami sangat dekat.

"Kau tidak keberatan jika berdiri?" Tanya Tao menyadarkan lamunanku, "Tidak." Jawabku singkat. Aku baru sadar, jika tangan Tao masih melilit pinggangku, "Tao, aku sudah di dalam, kau tak perlu memegangiku lagi." Tao menatap tangannya yang masih melekat, lalu dengan cepat ia melepaskanya , "Maaf, hehe."

"Sehun, Sabtu depan apa kau sibuk?" Tao bertanya saat setengah perjalanan, "Aku rasa tidak, kenapa?" ia tersenyum penuh arti padaku, "Aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat. Kau mau?"

"Ya." Aku menerima ajakannya.

**oxXXxo**

_[From : TaoZi~_

_To : Sehunnie XD_

_08.06_

_Tunggu aku, mungkin aku agak terlambat hehe.] _

_[To : TaoZi~_

_From : Sehunnie XD_

_08.07_

_Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu di kereta]_

_[From : TaoZi~_

_To : Sehunnie XD_

_08.09_

_Kita tidak akan naik kereta, kau tunggu di depan apartemenmu.] _

_[To : TaoZi~_

_From : Sehunnie XD_

_08.11_

_Maksudmu?]_

Dia tak membalas pesan terakhirku. Aku sedikit bingung dengan balasannya, ah, siapa peduli. Sedikit kurapikan rambut dan jaket kulitku. Suara _lift_ mengantarku ke dasar apartemen, sedikit aku menyapa semua orang yang ku kenal di lobi utama. Kuamati jalan luar apartemen yang masih ramai penuh dengan pernak pernik lampu jalan. Aku menanti Tao yang datang entah dengan apa. Kemudian, sebuah mobil hitam pekat berhenti tepat di depanku, kaca mobil itu terbuka.

"Ayo.." ajak Tao. Aku memandang heran ke arahnya, langsung saja aku membuka pintu mobil dan masuk. Selama perjalanan, alunan musik beraransemen _electric_ terus berputar. "Kenapa kau tidak kuliah dengan mobil ini?" Tao terkekeh, "Aku hanya memakainya jika aku menginginkannya.."

"Kita makan malam dulu saja. Dari wajahmu aku tahu jika kau lapar." Aku tertawa, "Hahaha, terserah kau saja." Kami lalu menuju sebuah restoran _Chinese-food_ yang letaknya beberapa kilomoter dari kampus Tao.

Kami melanjutkan perjalanan. Sekarang menunjukkan pukul 09.45. sudah malam memang, tapi, ini jalanan Seoul, belum terlalu malam untuk menyepi. Tao memberhentikan mobilnya di sebuah pantai. Ada beberapa orang yang masih betah di pantai itu meskipun sudah malam. Aku tidak tahu, kenapa dia memilih tempat ini. Dia kembali menarikku menuju ujung pantai, yang jauh dari orang-orang berkumpul. Kebetulan, di pantai ini, sedang diadakan _live concert_ band lokal. Banyak orang yang berkerumun menyaksikannya, kecuali aku dan Tao yang memilih menyendiri.

Deburan ombak menyambut kami. Angin malam terasa sangat dingin, aku mengeratkan jaketku. Kupandang Tao yang menatap luasnya lautan di depannya. Seakan tidak peduli dengan udara dingin yang seenaknya masuk. "Mungkin ini berbeda dengan di _Scheveningen_, tapi sama indahnya.." ucapnya, disusul deburan ombak kesekian kalinya.

"Jika kau ingin mengajakku ke pantai, seharusnya saat _sunset_. Pasti lebih indah." Aku melontarkan pendapat tanpa ragu, "Justru saat malam, kau bisa melihat rasi bintang yang nampak jelas dari sini.." dia berjalan ke arahku, melingkarkan tangannya di bahuku. "Tao.." panggilku kemudian.

"Hmm?" sahutnya lembut. Pertanyaan ini selalu terngiang dalam pikiranku, membuatku susah tidur, tidak bisa konsentrasi atau hal bodoh lainnya, mungkin aku harus menanyakan ini. "Apa kau sudah mempunyai kekasih?" kudengar helaan nafas pelan, "Belum. Memangnya kau sudah?" aku menggeleng, "Belum. Sebatas berciuman saja aku belum pernah…" tiba-tiba dia melepaskan tangannya, "Kau belum pernah?" aku menggeleng takut ke arahnya.

Perlahan, dia menarikku ke dalam pelukan hangat, dapat kuhirup wangi parfum yang aku suka itu. Pandangan kami bertemu, mata uniknya itu menatapku tajam, dengan gerakan lambat, kepala Tao mulai condong ke arahku, ia menarik sebuah senyum kecil sambil terus menatapku, kupalingkan wajahku kea rah lain, namun, wajahnya terus mengintaiku. Aku memejamkan mataku, dan akhirnya bibir kami saling bertemu.

_My First Kiss._

Gerakan dari bibirnya membuatku terbang untuk beberapa saat. Seakan di dengan tulus menciumku, kedua tanganku sudah terkunci di lehernya. Begitu cepat ia menciumku, begitu cepat pula ia menyudahinya. Mungkin dia sadar akan raut wajah kecewaku, dia kembali menciumku, kali ini di pipi kananku. Kami belum melepaskan pelukan satu sama lain, "_How?_" aku tersenyum, "_Not bad._ Aku hanya sedikit kaget saja.."

"_You're my first kiss.._" jelasnya. "Apa?" dia tak menjawab, ia hanya tersenyum kecil dan kembali menatap bulan yang bersinar terang. "Aku tidak akan bosan di sini…." Ucapnya lagi.

Aku berniat untuk untuk mengunjungi Tao hari ini, selasa pagi yang cukup cerah dan tentu saja libur! Kamar apartemen Tao terasa tidak jauh lagi, mungkin karena aku terlalu senang. Perasaan gugub selalu menyerangku saat aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Dan ketika aku keluar dari _lift_ tinggal beberapa kamar lagi yang kulewati, aku menangkap sosok Tao, dia tak sendiri, dia dia dengan pria lain. Pria dengan tatanan rambut tipis dan tubuhnya menjulang tinggi, raut wajah Tao sepertinya sedih. Aku sangat tidak menyangka, Tao langsung memeluknya erat, dan pria itu, pria itu mendekap Tao! Memeluk Tao! Dan mengajaknya masuk ke kamar. Dari itu semua, kuputuskan untuk kembali. Tak ada gunanya aku di sini, mereka berdua cukup bersenang-senang tanpa aku. Dan aku tahu, aku tahu apa yang dilakukan mereka di dalam kamar Tao. Cukup, aku cukup mengerti.

"Tao sudah mempunyai orang yang lebih mengerti dia…" kesimpulanku, dengan tangan hampa aku pergi. Pagi yang cerah ini, tetap mendung bagiku.

oxXXxo

_[From : TaoZi~_

_To : Sehunnie XD_

_08.56_

_Sehun… ^^] _

_[From : TaoZi~_

_To : Sehunnie XD_

_09.05_

_Sehun? Kenapa kau diam saja?] _

_[From : TaoZi~_

_To : Sehunnie XD_

_09.10_

_Ada apa Sehunnie? Kau ada masalah? Ceritakan padaku…] _

Tak satupun pesannya yang kubalas. Aku tahu, dia hanya ingin menghiburku, tidak berhasil Tao. Tidak berhasil. Aku sangat mengerti perasaanmu saat ini, kau yang bilang, jika kau belum mempunyai kekasih. Tapi dia siapa? Jadi.. malam itu, kau hanya sebatas menciumku? Tak ada maksud lain? Aku menyesal telah menaruh perasaan padamu. Tapi, terima kasih, sudah cukup kau hadir di hidupku, itu membuatku merasa puas sejenak.

_Ting… Tong…._ Bel kamarku kembali berbunyi, siapa yang sempat bertamu? Dengan malas, aku melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu, awalnya aku sangat enggan membukanya. Tapi bagaimana lagi?

"Sehun.." kembali aku dikejutkan dengan sosoknya yang berdiri tegap di balik pintu, aku tertunduk, "Kau tak apa?" tanyanya. Aku terus diam, "Katakan padaku, sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya.." ucapku ketus. Dia menatapku penuh khawatir, "Apa maksudmu?" aku menghela nafas kesal, "Cukup Tao, aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu siapapun…" aku ingin membanting pintu itu, namun Tao terlebih dahulu mendorongku ke dalam. Dia sukses menutup pintu itu.

"Apa maksudmu Sehun?" tanya Tao lagi, kali ini lebih tegas. Aku lalu menjawab dengan jujur, "Siapa dia? Siapa pria yang seenaknya memelukmu saat di apartemen?!" Tao terkejut mendengar pertanyaanku. "Dan apa yang kalian lakukan setelah itu! Jadi, kau anggap apa aku ini?!" perlahan, ia menarik sebuah senyuman dan akhirnya..

"Hahahahahahahaha…. Sehun, biar aku jelaskan dulu.." dia tertawa selagi aku meluapkan amarahku. Kutendang perutnya hingga tersungkur, aneh, dia masih tetap tertawa. "Ya! Tao! Seharusnya kau jelaskan!" ucapku sambil menunjuk dirinya. Dia berdiri, "Pria itu.. dia sepupuku dari L.A, dia bernama Kris." Tao pasti menyadari raut wajahku yang aneh, _shock_, kaget, dan sebagainya.

"Untuk apa dia datang?" tanyaku masih curiga. Tao menjelaskan, "Dia hanya ingin memberitahuku sesuatu, urusan keluargaku." Kali ini aku mengangguk mengerti. Hah~ Oh Se Hoon, rasa cemburumu memang berlebihan. Tao mendekatiku, "Kenapa kau bertanya begitu? Kau cemburu?" aku segera menyanggahnya, "Tidak!"

"Ah~ mengaku saja, kau tidak bisa membohongiku!" aku menyembunyikan wajahku. "Hahahaha, kau nampak lebih cantik!" ucapnya. Kami lalu berbincang di ruang TV, saat jam menunjukkan pukul 11.59, aku berkata, "Menginaplah.." Tao memandangku heran.

"Tidak, usah, merepotkan." Tolaknya. Halus, seperti biasa. Aku memegang lengannya, "Menginaplah.." ucapku lagi. Tao tetap menolaknya, sampai akhirnya aku berkata, "Ini permintaanku.. menginaplah" setelah mengatakan itu, pandangan Tao berubah, "Baiklah…"

Ketika bangun dari tidur, aku menyadari Tao sudah tidak ada di atas ranjang. Kulirik jam, menunjukkan pukul 09.00, beruntunglah aku masih libur. Proyek pemabangunan itu menguntungkan sekali. Tapi aku tetap kecewa Tao tak di sini, yah, setidaknya kami bisa sarapan dulu. Mungkin dia juga ada kuliah, aku harus mengerti. Setelah mandi, dengan iseng aku mengotak atik ponselku, 17 pesan masuk kudapatkan, dan semua isinya sama.

_[From : TaoZi~_

_To : Sehunnie XD_

_05.00_

_Sehun, maafkan aku. Pertama, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan apartemenmu dengan seenaknya. Kedua, aku minta maaf, untuk beberapa hari ini, aku tidak bisa menemani harimu, kakekku terkena serangan jantung, aku harus pergi ke L.A. saat ini aku sudah di bandara, mungkin kau belum bangun. Maafkan aku Sehun. Tapi aku janji, aku akan kembali…aku harap kau sabar menungguku, I love you ] _

Tanganku melemas setelah membaca pesan itu. Jadi, malam itu adalah malam terakhir di mana aku bertemu dengan Tao. Tidak Sehun! Kau harus menerima ini. Aku menghapus airmata yang sempat terbendung di sudut mataku dengan kasar. Seperti apa yang dikatakan Tao, dia akan kembali, dan dia pasti kembali. Tak ada alasan untuk tidak kembali. Aku akan menunggu.

oxXXxo

Waktu begitu cepat berlalu, ini hari ke-13 Tao pergi. Tapi aku tetap menunggunya, aku tidak boleh mengingkari janjiku sendiri. Selama kapanpun, aku tetap menunggunya, karena dia juga berjanji jika dia ingin kembali. Tidak, dia harus kembali, untukku. Ya, hanya untukku. Setiap malam, aku selalu keluar ke balkon apartemen. Seperti malam ini, aku seakan menunggu kedatangan Tao. Kapanpun dan di manapun, walau kadang aku sering diejek sebagai orang gila oleh Luhan, aku tak peduli. Akhir-akhir ini, Joonmyeon-nim juga mengeluhkan nilai-nilaiku yang menurun perlahan. Itu semua karena Tao, kau harus tahu Tao. Sialan kau!

Suara ponselku terdengar berulang kali, dengan tidak sabar aku menyambar ponselku dan mengangkat panggilan itu.

_"Good morning…"_ aku tersenyum lebar mendengar suara yang sangat kurindukan.

"It's midnight, moron…"

_"Hahahaha, bagaimana harimu tanpa aku?"_

"So, fucking bad.. itu semua membuatku gila.."

_"Maaf, tapi aku janji, aku akan kembali..."_

"Tapi, kapan?"

_"Mungkin 5 hari lagi hahaha.."_

"Sialan!"

_"Hahahaha… just kidding, I'll be home for 2 days.."_

"Hmm.." aku tersenyum kecil.

_" I miss you so bad.." _

"Berlebihan.. baiklah, sepertinya ini waktunya tidur.."

_"Yeah, Love you Sehun.."_

Kuhempaskan diriku di atas ranjang, heaahh! Senang sekali, akhirnya dia akan kembali. Aku tidak sabar untuk menemuinya. Dua hari lagi, hanya 48 jam dari sekarang. Sungguh! Aku tidak sabar! Aku yakin, pasti aku tidak bisa tidur malam ini, ha-ha-ha

oxXXxo

Aku menggerakkan tubuhku ke kanan dan kiri mengikuti irama musik yang lembut dari _headset_ku. Hari ini adalah hari di mana aku akan bertemu dengan Tao. Dia menyuruhku untuk menunggu di taman kota. Memang aneh, tapi aku turuti kemauannya. Demi bertemu dengannya. Aku sangat merindukannya hampir setengah bulan dia pergi.

Pukul 04.59

Dia gila! Sudah 5 jam aku menunggunya. Perutku lapar dan dia belum datang. Apa dia berbohong? Tao berbohong?

"Sehun.. maaf aku terlambat…" dia datang dengan berlari, tanpa ragu, aku memeluknya. Sangat erat hingga dia tak bisa bernafas. Rasakan!

"Sangat terlambat, _I miss you so bad_.." ucapku masih memeluknya. Kami akhirnya menyudahi berpelukan. Sesuatu jatuh dari kantungnya, sebuah kamera digital _slim_ berbentuk persegi panjang, aku lalu memungutnya.

"Sehun, jangan.."

Mataku membulat ketika melihat satu per satu foto yang ada di sana. Dia memotret setiap aktivitasku, dari aku berjalan menuju sekolah, saat aku pergi untuk berbelanja, dan segalanya, hanya ada sosokku di sana, aku menatapnya, "Kau…"

"Baiklah, aku mengaku, sebenarnya… aku sudah menyukaimu sejak aku melihatmu _dance_ di festival musim panas tahun lalu…" aku menggelengkan kepalaku, sungguh,tidak bisa dipercaya.

"Kau tahu! Aku… aku Wow.. aku.." I'm speechless. aku memeluknya lagi, dia membalas pelukanku. "Cukup, jangan katakan.. aku juga mencintaimu Sehun…."

"Hahaha.. kau ini.." kuusap belakang kepalanya. "Jangan rambutku!" katanya sambil menangkis tanganku.

"Hahaha…"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam, hanya kita berdua, tidak ada kamera, tidak ada Kris.." katanya sambil mengangkat daguku.

"Hmm.. baiklah.. tapi sejujurnya aku belum memaafkanmu…" kataku.

"Haaa, maaf.." Tao menyatukan telapak tangannya sambil memohon lucu. "Hahahaha, baiklah.. aku memaafkanmu, ayo pergi.."

"Tunggu.." aku berhenti.

"Apa?"

Tao mendekatkan wajahnya, "Let me kiss you.."

"NO! Huang Zi Tao!"

**-END-**

Akhirnya –" sebenernya ini ff lama, lagi mood ngelanjutin hehe :P RCL, yak review2 J


End file.
